A continuing goal of semiconductor device fabrication is to conserve semiconductor wafer real estate (in other words, to achieve high integration) while maintaining integrity and desired performance characteristics of semiconductor devices. Such has led to development and improvement of various semiconductor constructions, including, for example, silicon-on-insulator (SOI) constructions, and fin field effect transistors (finFETs).